Mirror
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: An 'Angel of Music' lures and woos the teen into his trap, but what will he do to her and for what purpose? Rated MA: lemon/smut/language


The teen was fairly pissed off right now, mostly at Kisame believe it or not. They were playing cards with the others, but when it came to a one on one match she beat him every time.

The brute began getting aggravated and when she tried to calm him down, he just bit her head off more than once. Just the mere thought made her want to cry deep down….he's never done that to her before….especially over something so stupid.

She snorted under her breath, "What a sore loser, it was just cards!"

Grumbling nonstop she went into the bedroom and locked the door so no one would disturb her, wishing there was a punching bag she could take her anger out on when a sudden chill went up her spine.

Taking a fighting stance she whipped around…..but no one was there…..

Lexy felt uneasy; there was a mysterious aura in the room but not quite an ominous feeling, it was more…alluring.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to ignore it, but the presence just grew stronger. For some odd reason, she was embracing the warmth and relaxing her body unintentionally.

Shuffling towards the door knowing she had to escape, she stopped dead in her tracks when a melodious soft voice filled the room.

_Insolent man, this slave of vanity, harming you in your glory~ _

_Ignorant fool, this foolish ninja, sharing in my triumph!_

The teen was transfixed on this soft spoken, yet silky voice, which was obviously angry from the harsh way Kisame treated her. The girl frowned but spoke gently to him, unaware she was softly singing to whoever this angelic being was.

* * *

_Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me~_

_Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, Master~_

The smooth voice sang louder with praise and gratitude, the girl's mind fixated solely on this strange angel.

_Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide~_

_Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside~_

The brunette did in the long wall mirror as a silhouette of the angel appeared slowly. Once he came into focus the girl was in awe from how beautiful he was, walking towards the loving smile just for her as she answered him once more.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory~_

_Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel~_

He was very pleased and held out his hand to the girl, enticing her to come closer with his captivating voice.

*Kisame was just looking for Lexy with Hidan's help, he needed to apologize for upsetting her but he couldn't find her.

"She's probably in Tobi and Olivia's room, we haven't checked there yet." "I guess you're fucking right."

Once they got closer they stopped when they heard a man's voice singing, one they didn't recognize at all.

* * *

_I am your Angel of music. Come to the Angel of music~_

"Whose is that voice!?" "I don't fucking know!"

Kisame tried to open the door but instead began beating on it once he found it locked, "Lexy! Lexy!"

_I am your Angel of music, Come to the Angel of music~_

The girl never heard the swordsman calling her name, she was entranced by this gorgeous angel and reached out to let him take her hand, if slowly, when the ninja broke down the door; but it was too late.

The strong smooth fingers wrapped themselves gently around her own, leading her inside the mirror with the teen smiling at the angel…completely at his mercy.

Kisame ran at full speed to stop her but she disappeared, "Lexy!" Mentally freaking out that the girl was no longer there, trying to figure out whom the hell that man was and why did he take his kitten.

Hidan just stood there in shock before touching the mirror and looking behind it in wonder, "What kind of fucking mirror is this!?"

Kisame roared, "THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!? MY KITTEN HAD JUST BEEN TAKEN!"

"FUCK OFF MAN!"

"What's going on here?" Itachi and Kakuzu came in when Kisame was barely able to give them the slim details.

Itachi was very concerned but tried to not let it show, "Some man took Lexy away through the mirror? I can't believe none of us sensed his presence…."

* * *

Kakuzu was rather shocked to hear the news as well but grumbled, "Stop panicking Kisame and let's discuss this with Sasori, maybe his cameras will be some use on finding out who this intruder is."

After some time trying to calm everyone down, it wasn't long before all eyes watched the footage with the teen but they couldn't see a thing…it was damaged.

One thing was for certain, the so called 'angel' wasn't anyone they knew.

"Poor Loo-Loo, why did that man take her?" Kisame buried his face in his hands fearing the worst, and blamed himself for not keeping a better watch over her.

Itachi rubbed his back and cooed that it wasn't his fault, and would do their best to get her back.

*The Angel led the girl through what seemed like a shimmering vine tunnel, the small buds of the flowers seemed to glow like nightlights as he led her to their destination.

He occasionally looked back at her from time to time, still smiling gently until he stopped at a luxurious white bed that looked as soft as a cloud.

The girl looked up at the man in wonder, his power over her waning just a tad when she asked softly, "Who are you?"

He turned to face the teen, stroking her face gently as she got a clear view at his beauty.

Adorned in fitted white pants and a pale aquamarine long sleeve button up shirt with it parted just a few buttons down.

Smooth flawless skin that wasn't pale as she thought but a light tan, his build was almost like Hidan's except he was maybe a bit smaller and lither; neatly trimmed light colored hair and long dark eyelashes.

* * *

But damn his eyes…..his eyes were like deep pools of the most beautiful sapphires…so pure and calming. He must be a real angel.

He chuckled softly from the girl's ogling and beckoned her over to the bed, which she gladly did as he leaned in to whisper, his breath tickling her ear and making her shudder.

"I want you Lexy~"

She didn't care that he avoided her question, but instead her body became hot from his words alone. The brunette tried to ask him again when he pressed his lips to hers, they were so supple…...

He warmly molded their lips together, softly smirking as her knees began to give way so wrapped a strong arm around her waist to hold her closer.

Her mind was lost in uncertainty, her lips parting and yet trembling as he poked his tongue out to touch hers; the teen slowly meeting his tantalizing movements and her body succumbed to him already.

The angel pulled away as her body fell completely limp, lifting her up with ease and then placing the girl on the bed with tender care.

He mused softly, "Do I have this much of an effect on you?" She weakly nodded with her lips partly so cutely, kissing down her neck and making the teen sigh softly in content.

She mumbled a few incoherent words but he did make out a few of them, "I must be dreaming~"

Cupping her chin the man gazed into the chocolate brown orbs murmuring seductively, "I assure you I'm real~"

Traveling his hands down he began to remove her clothes when she pleaded, "Please…tell me your name." He flashed that charming smile her way again and merely cooed, "In due time Lexy….in due time."

* * *

It was unlike the teen to not resist to a stranger, but something about this man was….familiar. It was so hard to explain but that didn't stop her from watching him undress through half-lidded eyes.

The angel of music carefully unfastened his pants and the buttons from his shirt, taking his precious time to get undressed to tease the girl….which it worked immensely.

She whined from how long he was taking until he was completely bare, in which her eyes drifted downward to take in the sight of his hot body and his manhood.

Her breathing quickened when he crawled onto the bed, caressing her skin gently before cupping her breasts, playing squeezing them and tweaking the perky pebbles.

The teen mewled softly in content, even gasping when a hot mouth latched onto a nipple and began suckling it tenderly. His freed hand traveled down between her legs and rubbed the overly sensitive bud before gliding his finger inside her moistened entrance.

It was driving her crazy and tried to give him the hint she wanted him to be rougher, but he was having none of that…oh no…he was going to be gentle all the way through.

"An..Angel…." He silenced her with another passionate kiss, pushing his length inside as her arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close.

Smirking, the angel of music rocked his hips forwards slowly and gently, refusing to go faster despite the heels digging into the back of his thighs to urge him to go faster.

Sucking the sweet spot on her neck and leaving a small hickie he murmured, "No need to be impatient~"

* * *

Lexy never felt this kind of pleasure before, not doing it this slow anyway, but it drove her hormones off the wall and caused the girl to actually plead with those lovely brown eyes for him to do more to her.

The angel smiled but continued the same pace all the same, he knew she would come to crave it by the time he was through….which was getting closer.

"Pl..Please…Angel…."

He interlaced their fingers together before just going a bit faster, the girl instantly throwing her head back moaning in bliss as the man made a soft moan as he released his seed.

The teen whimpered that it was over and desired more pleasure, but the man just kissed her again and softly sang her to sleep.

_You will see me again….I promise._

*Even though only an hour went by, everyone was still upset having searched the apartments from top to bottom until they all went outside to check.

Kisame trudged back in, tried of searching in the dark and irritable to say the least when he saw a small form cuddled up on the couch.

"LEXY!?"

He embraced the teen, who appeared fine but just in a peaceful slumber with a small smile on her face. Itachi and the others can running in as the raven stroked her hair in relief she was fine.

"What the fuck is going on!? How'd she fucking get back in here!?"

* * *

They almost began throwing out suggestions when the brunette stirred and yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily and looking around the room in wonder.

The swordsman kissed her forehead, "I was so worried about you, what happened?" She smirked at him and murmured, "I'm fine…really. Nothing bad happened."

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you Lexy, please forgive me." She stroked his cheek with a smile, "It's ok, I'm over it but…." Her expression turned sad before she pouted with a loud whine.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"Where's my angel!?" **"Angel?"**

"Yes! He was SO fucking gorgeous…and…so gentle….he said I'd see him again. He promised."

No one had a clue to what she was talking about, but went along with it and tried to hound her with questions when Olivia asked, "What's going on?"

Kakuzu arched a brow, "You don't know?" Deidara furrowed his brows and blurted out, "Wait a minute. Where have you been un?"

Zetsu muttered, "I don't recall seeing you Olivia until after the incident." Tobi pouted, "Where were you Olivee? Didn't you care about Loo-Loo going missing?"

It was then the pieces began to fit together, all the men staring at the woman in shock until Lexy shouted, "THAT BEAUTIFUL ANGELIC MAN WAS YOU!?

The woman smiled innocently and murmured, "Maybe."

Kisame's mouth dropped, "I'd never thought you of all people would pull a stunt like that!" Sasori smirked, "Why did you do that?"

The girl giggled, "Let's just say I wanted Lexy completely at my mercy so _I_ could be the one to dominate her…and what better way than how I did it."

Hidan chuckled, "But how did you fucking do it babe?" Tobi rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "So that's what you needed Tobi's help for…."

Yes, somehow she tricked the boy into helping her create the mirror and other illusion and turn into a man, but nothing could be said as Lexy flung herself at the woman growling like a cat, but with need.

"Turn back into a man! Fuck me hard into the bed woman!"

Said girl just grinned, "If you're a good girl I might." "I'm a good girl! Fuck me now!"

The men just stood there trying not to get lewd thoughts on watching the sex that was to come if the teen was literally begging for it, she probably would get it from the woman.

What a way to lure someone into a frenzy of passion.

* * *

**Finish!**

_For some reason this idea popped into my head after watching the Phantom of the Opera movie, but I hope you readers like the smut and events none the less._

_**P.S. **__Thirst for Diamond in the Rough….there WILL be a sequel just not sure when XD_


End file.
